Truth or Dare
by meefgal
Summary: HOLY CRAP I WROTE A ZaDR! I HATE ZaDR! If you're expecting me to write more ZaDRs, don't, cuz I WON'T!


**Invader ZIM oneshot: Truth or Dare**

**HOLY CRAP I'VE WRITTEN A ZaDR! I HATE ZaDR!!! Just don't expect me to write more ZaDR stories, cuz I WON'T!!!**

**If You think I own Invader ZIM, do you think that I would let it be ripped off the air? Nachos.**

It was a late afternoon in the Membrane household as Gaz played her beloved Gameslave 2 and Dib was typing up something about ghosts. The phone rang and Dib went into the kitchen to answer it. Gaz paid no attention to Dib and continued playing her game. Dib came into the room again and seemed to be exited.

"If that was a call from your boyfriend, leave me out of it." Gaz looked at Dib with a menacing smirk on her face.

"He's my archenemy! And I don't swing that way! Anyway, Dad has free time this afternoon and has invited us to the Fair outside of town!" Dib said, panting.

"Okay, so either I finish my game THEN go to this Fair thing or I lose and make you hurt." Gaz said. Dib backed away.

About ten minutes later, Gaz finished her game and she dragged (literally DRAGGED) Dib out the door.

Dib and Gaz arrived at the fair and met their Dad at the entrance to the Fair.

"Hello. Long time no see in person, Daughter and insane son." Dr. Membrane said.

"Dad, why don't you accept the fact that the Paranormal is a perfectly good field of study?"

While Dib and Membrane argued, Gaz finished her game and looked at the entrance of the theme park. She shrieked and grabbed Dib by the collar.

"You had to bring you're boyfriend, didn't you!?" She shouted in his ear. Dib pulled away and looked at Zim with a green dog on his head walking up to them. "Hello, Dib-stink." All was silent for a moment.

"Zim. Why are you here? What are you planning, space meat?" Dib threw and insult at Zim, but Zim didn't seem to mind at all.

"It's THIS dog's fault, pig." Zim replied pointing to GIR. He laughed and ran off to a duck hunting stand. "eh, I don't care if I lose him or not."

"I'm bored." Gaz hit Dib in the wrist. "Wanna play 'Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Fire in a Barnyard'?"

"Sure. My people played that game alot." Zim shrugged and scratched his head. "Though we called it 'Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Gasquigglesplorch attack'..."

Okay then, foreign child. You're not in Russia anymore. Act like a AMERICAN." Membrane looked at Zim. Gaz got sick of waiting for the game to start, so she grabbed Dib and Zim both by the wrist and dragged them off.

"I have an offer. Dib, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Fire in a barnyard?" Gaz asked.

"Um... truth." Dib shuddered at the thought of what Gaz would do to him if he chickened out on a dare.

"Have you ever kissed another boy?" Gaz smirked. Dib gulped.

"No." Dib answered. He could tell that Gaz knew he was lying. 3...2...1...

"Liar." Gaz pointed. Crud. Why was he always right about her? WHY!?

"Dad, but it was on the cheek, okay!?" Dib struggled. it was a long time ago when he kissed his Dad. Gaz was looking for another answer, but she decided to let it go.

"...Good enough." Gaz replied.

"...Is it my turn?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, but this is my game, I'm always the host!" Gaz snickered. She was loaded with horrible dares and truth questions. Gee, why was Dib not surprised?

"Zim, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Fire in a barnyard?" Gaz asked.

"Hmm... Double Dare." Zim was a brave person, picking one of Gaz's dares.

"ZIM!?" Dib shouted.

"What?" Zim replied.

"Do you have any clue what she could dare you to do?" Dib whispered.

"No. that's the point, is it not?" Zim asked. Dib could see the terror gaze that Gaz had given Zim and Dib. She looked around and spotted an interesting free ride with nobody around.

"I dare you to go on that ride with Dib!" Gaz pointed to the ride. Zim looked over and saw a tunnel with a cheap-looking boat in a river going into the tunnel.

"That's it?" Zim asked. "That isn't so bad... unless that tunnel has slaughtering rat people in it."

"Nope. But I'm-" Dib was cut off by Gaz pushing them both into the boat and them drifting into the tunnel. It was really dark in there! Zim was a bit scared as Dib could barely see. But Dib was the same. Ever since the incident with the living Funkeys and the turtleneck sweater, he was scared of the dark. That was part of the reason that he had glow in the dark stars and planets stuck to his room's ceiling. Zim was now uncomfortably close to Dib, but he didn't notice. There were freakish little demons everywhere. Dib and Zim were now squished against each other's backs. They stared at opposite walls of the tunnel when two freakish demons popped out of each wall that they were staring at. They screamed and turned around to each other and -not knowing that the other one was that close- pressed their lips together. They just stayed in that position for a while until Dib pulled away from the kiss. They were both blushing madly and decided never to tell anyone what had happened.

THE END

**I'm not intending to continue this fic in any way, so don't ask.**

**NO FLAMES!!! This is my first sucessful fic! *shudders at the living funkey turtleneck sweater memory***

**OKAY! Now that's off my mind, REVIEWS!!! I need them! Without them, my seamonkeys DIE!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**If you review, i owe you a big BAG OF SOUPY COLA!!! Mmm!**

**DO IT!!! .**


End file.
